The present invention relates to a slat construction for chain link fences or the like and, more particularly, to such a construction wherein the slats are provided with wing portions which flex around the knuckles formed by the linking wires of the fence so that substantially no space remains between adjacent slats, thereby providing increased privacy, wind protection and/or decorative effect.
Various slat constructions for insertion in receiving channels formed in the fence by the fence linking wires have been provided in the past as evidenced by the patents to Meglino No. U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,556, Sibeni No. U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,619 and Snyder No. U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,998. The patent to Meglino discloses fence slats which include a thick body portion having a width which is approximately equal to the width of the receiving channels. This type of slat construction has a disadvantage in that it does not enable the slats to be in close relation to adjacent slats, thereby not providing adequate privacy.
The patent to Sibeni discloses a slat construction which reduces the size of the gaps between adjacent slats by providing thin wing or fin portions on the sides of the slat. The wing portions enable the slats to be made slightly wider than the type disclosed in the Meglino patent because the thin wing portions are able to extend partially into the knuckles of the fence. This type of slat construction slightly reduces but does not eliminate the problem of gaps remaining between adjacent slats. In addition, due to the fact that the wing portions are rigid and must wedge between the wires forming the knuckles, installation of the slats is difficult and time consuming.
The patent to Snyder discloses a slat construction which includes a body portion having a width which is approximately equal to the width of the fence receiving channel and small fringe portions which hug the knuckles of the fence and extend beyond the receiving channel to minimize the space between adjacent slats. The fringe portions are made up of a plurality of transversely extending, flexible, substantially position maintaining strands. Due to the fact that the width of the body member is large relative to the width of the fringe portions, it is difficult for the fringe portions to have enough flexibility to flex around the knuckles and thus often do not provide complete privacy. Installation of this type of slat construction is difficult and often requires the use a special insertion tool. In addition, in order for the fringe portions to flex around the knuckles, the width of the individual fringe portion strands must be very small, i.e., approximately onesixteenth of an inch. This type of slat construction does not enable the slat to provide privacy in a neat and uniform fashion. The small individual strands often do not maintain the desired position over an extended period of time resulting in an unattractive frayed appearance and a decreased level of privacy.
The new and improved slat construction of the present invention overcomes the disadvantages of other fence slat constructions hereinbefore described by providing a fence slat which is easy to install and provides the desired privacy in a neat and uniform fashion.